Shinta's Return
by Shes Uhh Miistake
Summary: SEQUEL TO REPEATED LOVE Months have gone by and Kenshin has taken Shinta's place as Japan's hottest popstar. But someone shows up saying that he's Shinta and he knows everything about Shinta. They look so much alike, but who's Kaoru to believe? FINISHED!
1. Battle of the Best

OK, so this is the sequel! I'm hoping it'll be just as successful as its prequel. So keep reading if you wanna know what happens!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin both looked down at their breakfast. Neither of them had ever seen or heard or eaten anything like this. "Sergei," Kaoru called to the Italian cook. "What is this?" "Zee special," Sergei answered. "We call it La Dolce roll." Kenshin laughed. "The sweet roll?" Kenshin asked as he cracked up. "Si," Sergei answered. "Is there something wrong with it?" "No," Kenshin said calming down. "I just remembered the special Italian say, 'La Dolce Vita'!" "Si," Sergei said, still not catching the point. "That's pretty good!" Kenshin commented. "La Dolce Vita and La Dolce Roll!" Sergei pretended to laugh (even though he still didn't get the joke) and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"You got the joke, ne?" Kenshin asked his wife. "Iie," Kaoru answered shaking her head. "Your jokes are. they're." "Bad?" Kenshin finished. Kaoru knew that was the word, but she pretended that it wasn't. "No, of course not," Kaoru said. "They're just too hard to understand; but don't feel bad. Sergei's Italian, he's supposed to slow on the Japanese jokes." Kenshin smiled and took a bite out of the so-called "La Dolce Roll". "Very good," Kenshin said gulping down some milk. Kaoru carefully cut her roll into little pieces and "slowly enjoyed it".  
  
"Mr. Himura," Kenshin's butler, Yamasaki said. "You have a TV interview in an hour. Shall I get a limo ready?" "An interview?" Kenshin asked. "With who?" Yamasaki got out a little book and flipped through the pages. "Let's see," Yamasaki wondered aloud. "Tuesday. Ah yes! You're going to be on Battle of the Best against Rachel Stevens!" "Rachel Stevens?" Kaoru asked. "Isn't she that former S Clubber?" "Hai," Yamasaki answered. "She's become very famous in no time." "It took Kenshin only one concert to make him famous," Kaoru argued. Kaoru was losing her temper. Everyone knew how much she hated Rachel Stevens. She set a bad example for people.  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Kaoru asked Kenshin in the limo. "She hardly ever wears anything! Why doesn't she just go live in Hawaii or something, where it wouldn't how underdressed you were?" "Kaoru, my love, relax," Kenshin said. "We're just competing in a one-day game show to see who's better." "Is Yahiko coming?" Kaoru asked. "I called him and asked if he wanted to come, but he said that he would just watch it at his house," Kenshin said. "But Sano and Megumi are coming." "Oh joy," Kaoru mumbled. "You invited Miss Chatterbox." "I invited Aoshi and Misao as well," Kenshin added.  
  
"Yo, wassup peeps?" Maki, the host, asked the audience. The audience cheered. "Ya'll know why we're here, ne?" Maki asked. The audience stayed silent. "We're gonna see who's better- Rachel Stevens of the UK or Kenshin Himura of the JP? Well they gonna compete to prove who's betta! Sound good to ya'll, my homeys?" "YEAH!" the audience roared back. "OK," Maki said as she went to her stand. "The first competition is Singers' Sweethearts. Whoever's SWEETHEART can finish the task first is the best Singers' Sweetheart! The winner will get his or her honey the singer fifty points!"  
  
The crowd went wild. "First, let's ask our guest, Rachel of the UK-who's your sweetie?" Mika asked. "Well," Rachel said. "My fiancé, Jeremy, he's sitting in the front row, see there he is!" Rachel pointed to a tall, brown- haired figure sitting in the center of the front row. "Well, Jeremy, why don't come on up and say hi to all of our peeps?" Mika asked. Jeremy ran up to the stage and stood by Rachel.  
  
"Now let's ask our very own Kenshin, who's your honey?" Mika asked. "My wife," Kenshin said. "Her name is Kaoru and she's sitting in the best seat in the whole stadium." "Well, Kaoru, girl, c'mon up!" Mika called out. Kaoru smiled and went up to the stage.  
  
An hour later, the points totaled up. Kenshin won by a mere two points. He took home the 'Prep of Pop Cup' home with him. Kaoru had hoped that Rachel would be leaving after the game but Rachel was staying in Tokyo for a month. Kaoru complained all the way home.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
It really doesn't have anything to do with the story; I just thought we could have a fresh start. Like most stories, the good stuff will start in the next chapter! 


	2. Kenshin's Secret

Hey everyone! Well I'm back with the second chapter, and like I said, this chapter's where the fun starts. Good news, ne?  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"That brat's best off if she never comes here again," Kaoru told her cousin. "Who?" Misao asked. "Megumi or Rachel." Kaoru thought for a moment. "Both of them I guess," Kaoru answered. "Wanna hear some bad news?" Misao asked. Kaoru sighed and looked at Misao. "Kenshin offered Rachel and Jeremy a room here," Misao reported. Kaoru was boiling up. "KENSHIN!"  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi looked up from their playing cards. "Yes, Kaoru?" Kenshin called back. "YOU- INVITE- RACHEL- ROOM!" Kaoru was so angry that her words couldn't come out correctly. "No one was willing to give her a hotel room," Kenshin explained. "Besides, we have to practice our duet." "DUET!?" Kaoru screamed. "It's about to get ugly," Misao whispered to her boyfriend. "We'll see ourselves out," Aoshi told Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin and Kaoru ignored them.  
  
"WHAT DUET?" Kaoru asked. "Our lyricists got together to make a duet song for us," Kenshin calmly explained. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO PARTNER UP WITH HER?" Kaoru angrily asked. "I can sing just as good! If you were Shinta, you would turn that offer down and say, 'Go find another sucker to sing that duet with her.' But you're not Shinta and you never will be!" Then someone rang the doorbell. "That must be Rachel," Kenshin said. "I'll go answer it." "You do that," Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin walked down the stairs and opened the door. When he did, he thought he was looking into a mirror. Kenshin stared at his "reflection". "Is this the Himura residents?" the reflection asked. Kenshin just stared. Kaoru came down. "I'll help with the bags," she announced, but Kenshin didn't answer her. "Kenshin? " she said as she walked toward him. "What is it?" She looked out the doorway and screamed. "Holy ravioli!" she cried. "Who are you?" "My dear, Kaoru," Kenshin's reflection said as he walked in (how rude!). "It has been so long." "Wh-wh-who a-are y-you?" Kaoru asked, shaking. "It's me," the man answered. "Shinta. Onimachi Shinta." Kaoru gasped. "Shinta?" she asked. "You're dead, we have your funeral months ago." "I'm not dead," Shinta said taking Kaoru's hand in his. Now Kenshin was boiling up.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Kaoru poured some tea into a teacup for Shinta. (She was ignoring Kenshin). "So what did happen to you?" Kaoru asked. "After I got shot," Kenshin said after gulping down some tea. "I landed on the ground, nowhere near the water. I was a little hurt on the head, but a kind old lady helped me. I've stayed with her for a while in Kobe. When I read the newspapers and saw you were getting married, I knew I had to come back to you." "Shinta," Kaoru said. "I'm glad you came back, but it's too late to plan a future now. I'm already married." "Divorce him," Shinta smoothly said. "I'm the one you really love." "Sumimasen?" Kaoru asked. "Divorce him," Shinta repeated. "You only love him because he resembles me. If he looked nothing like me, you would avoid him. True?" Kaoru stayed silent. "No need to be polite," Shinta said. "You know you want to get rid of Kenshin. Besides, he was released from jail months before you came to visit." "How do you know that?" Kenshin asked. "Kenshin, you were in jail?" Kaoru asked. "It's not a big deal," Kenshin said. "I didn't kill anyone and I didn't take anything. on purpose," Kenshin said. "It's no big deal." "What did you do?" Kaoru asked. "No," Kenshin said. "I can't tell you," Kenshin said getting up from his chair. "It's too risky to tell anyone. Only my parents know. And now, I'll go outside and wait for Rachel and Jeremy to arrive." With that, Kenshin left the mansion.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Ooh, Kenshin seems REALLY angry. Nevertheless, the big deal now is: what sent him to jail? REVIEW! 


	3. Who?

OK, so we left off where Shinta comes back and unveils Kenshin's Secret. You guys are probably dying to know what he did. If you really wanna know, keep reading!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"I have to go see if he's okay," Kaoru said as Kenshin shut the door behind him. "No," Shinta said grabbing Kaoru's arm. "Let him be lone. His crime will flow out sooner or later." "Alright," Kaoru sighed as she looked toward the door, expecting Kenshin to come back in.  
  
"This is good sushi," Jeremy complemented, Kiyoko, Kenshin and Kaoru's Japanese cook. "Domo arigato," Kiyoko answered. "Will you please tell him to pass the bread?" Kenshin told Rachel to tell Shinta. Rachel looked confused but did as he said. "Will you give Kenshin the bread please?" Rachel asked.  
  
Kenshin didn't say a word to Kaoru through the rest of the evening. He talked and laughed with Rachel and Jeremy. Kaoru attempted to try to include herself, but the three ignored her. Kaoru decided to let Shinta stay at their mansion and gave him a room. Shinta told Kaoru about the kind woman that let him stay with her.  
  
"Her name is Mrs. Hiroto," Shinta said. "She is a very kind person and makes really good food." Kaoru smiled and nodded.  
  
"You should leave him," Shinta said after talking about Mrs. Hiroto. Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. "What?" Kaoru asked. "Leave him and come leave with me," Shinta said. "You don't want to live with a criminal now do you?" "Shinta," Kaoru said. "I love him just as much as I loved you." "Loved?" Shinta asked. "Loved? You don't love me anymore?" "I did- do," Kaoru was confusing herself. "Bottom line is that I'm married to Kenshin and I can't divorce him for no reason." "You have a reason," Shinta protested. "Your reason is that he did a crime." "But I don't know what the crime is," Kaoru argued. "It will come out soon," Shinta said with an evil smirk.  
  
"It's outta sight, yeah, it's outta sight. Ya love won't make it tonight," Kenshin and Rachel sang. They were at the recording studio practicing their duet. Kenshin was back to his normal happy-go-lucky self again, but he didn't dare to tell Rachel or Jeremy about what was happening within him, Kaoru, and "Shinta". Still, Kenshin needed help. "You two split up once before," Kenshin said. "And then you got back together. Why?" "We realised we split up over silly reasons," Rachel explained. "and I was being an idiot." "Oh no, I was being the idiot," Jeremy "argued". Then Rachel and Jeremy had a "couple argument" as they liked to call it. Kenshin rolled his eyes and left.  
  
Kaoru was sitting in her room, peacefully reading a book. However, the more she read, the more she thought, and the more she thought, the more worried she got. (a/n: I just made a rhyme! ^-^). Whose side was she to take?  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
AW MAN! People just called from Bangladesh (my home country) and gave us some really horrible news----- my grandpa just died! My mom, my aunt, my sister, everyone (including me) is crying! All I can say now is, "Please review!!!!!!" 


	4. Help From Yahiko

I'm feeling a wee bit better, as it is. (OK, combining Kenshin-ish and Irish never works!)! Anyway, it's true. I'm kinda occupied with something else right now, so not everything might make sense..  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The two ninjas, Kane [girl] and Hiroto [boy], (Yay! They have names!) came back in Kaoru's mind to argue. "She shouldn't divorce!" Hiroto constantly said. "Her life needs some action in it!" "Iie, iie, iie!" Kane argued. "She has to divorce him! He's a criminal and he's capable of committing a crime. again!" "NO!" Kaoru screamed as she slammed her book shut. "STOP ARGUING, PLEASE! IT DOESN'T HELP ONE BIT!" "Kaoru!" Kane gasped. "Is this how you treat us after all we've done for you when you were a child? We saved you from all those monsters and ghosts and this is how you thank us?" "I'll have to agree with Kane on that one," Hiroto agreed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Kaoru shook her head. "I'm going out for a walk," she grumbled.  
  
How unfortunate, Kaoru ran into Sano and Megumi during her walk. "Hey, KK," Sano said in an astonished tone. (Sano still thought Kaoru's surname was Kamiya). "What's cooking?" Kaoru gave Sano a puzzled look and smiled. "Oh it's nothing," she said quickly. "I just thought I needed some fresh air. I was also on my way to see Yahiko-chan." "That's not a bad idea," Sano said. "I heard he has a big mathematics test on Monday. You might as well help him study." "Domo arigato, Sanosuke," K Kaoru said as Sano and Megumi left.  
  
"Ah, Kaoru?" Auntee said as she opened the door. "How are you, dear?" "Fine, thanks Auntee," Kaoru answered bowing at Auntee respectfully. "Where's Yahiko-chan?" "Yahiko-chan?" Auntee asked. "Yahiko-chan.. Ah yes- he's watching the big basketball game in the living room." Kaoru thanked Auntee and headed toward the living room. "Hey, Yahiko," Kaoru said as she took a seat beside him. "Oh, hi," Yahiko said, half paying attention. "C'mon, Okikanji! You knew you could've dunked that.! --- Aw man, a commercial break! So what brings ya here?" Yahiko-chan finally gave his undivided attention to Kaoru. "Don't you have a math test?" Kaoru asked. Yahiko rolled his eyes. "You came to see if I did my homework?" he asked. "No," Kaoru answered. "Actually, I came here because I have to talk to you." "About what?" Yahiko-chan asked. "It's a secret, let's go to your room," Kaoru whispered.  
  
Yahiko took a seat on his bed and Kaoru sat down on Yahiko-chan's inflatable greene chair. "What's the buzz?" Yahiko-chan asked. "It's hard," Kaoru said, trying to find the right words. "A few days ago, a man came to our house and he said his name was Shinta-" "Did you say Shinta?" Yahiko interrupted. "Hai," Kaoru answered. "But he says that's what his name is. He's telling me to divorce Kenshin because Kenshin has a deep, dark secret- " "What's the secret?" Yahiko-chan interrupted again. "Kenshin was released form jail last year," Kaoru said. "He didn't tell us why, thought. Now, I don't know what to do. However, I wanted to come to you first because I know you and Shinta should have this brother-to-brother thing so you could talk Shinta to his senses." "I'll see what I can do," Yahiko said. "Tomorrow, that is. I've got a math test to study for. and a basketball game to finish watching." "Thank you, Yahiko-chan," Kaoru said as she got up from the chair. "When do you plan to come?" "After school," Yahiko-chan answered. "Somewhere around that time." "OK," Kaoru said as she left the room. "Sayonara."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Yeah, well that's the fourth chapter in this story and please don't forget to review! 


	5. Shinta?

Hello. I really don't have anything to say right now. so just keep reading!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kaoru impatiently watched out the window awaiting Yahiko-chan's arrival. "What are you looking for?" Kaoru turned around. Rachel was blankly staring at her. "I'm expecting a guest," Kaoru quickly said. "Who?" Rachel asked; she looked like she wanted to start a conversation with Kaoru. "Yahiko- chan," Kaoru answered. "Who's that?" Rachel asked. "Shinta's younger brother," Kaoru said in an irritated tone.  
  
Just then someone rang the doorbell. "Yahiko!" Kaoru said as she opened the door, but it wasn't Yahiko-chan. "Hey, Jou-chan," Sano said. "Where's Kenshin?" "He went clothes shopping," Kaoru answered. "Why?" "No reason," Sano said. "Do you mind if I crash here for a while?" "For how long?" Kaoru asked. "A week or two," Sano answered. "The roof in our apartment fell in." "How?" Kaoru asked. "It won't snow here for a while." "It's a long story," Sano said. "Is Soujiro coming?" Kaoru asked. "Not now," Sano said. "He's still getting his stuff. do you think I could borrow 300 hundred yen?" "300 yen? What for?" Kaoru asked in astonishment. "For the roof repair guy, duh," Sano said. "I dunno," Kaoru answered. "You'll have to ask Kenshin."  
  
Sano noticed Rachel. "Whoa, Rachel Stevens!" "That's me," Rachel said with a big grin. "Cool, Kenshin never told Rachel Stevens was crashing here too," Sano happily said.  
  
Finally, Yahiko-chan showed up. "You're late," Kaoru said. "I had detention," Yahiko-chan explained. "Sorry." "It's okay," Kaoru said. "Kiyoko, get Yahiko-chan some milk and cookies and bring them up to my room." "Hai, Miss Kaoru," Kiyoko said with a bow. Kaoru and Yahiko went up to Kaoru's room. "Hey, brat," Sano said when he saw Yahiko. "Are you sure this guy is Shinta?" Yahiko asked as he pulled out the chair from Kaoru's desk. "He has to be," Kaoru said. "His explanations are reasonable to everything that was unexplained." Yahiko nodded. "But I don't know who to go with," Kaoru said with a heavy sigh. "I love your brother, but I also love Kenshin." "Anyway, when do I get to see my brother?" Yahiko asked changing the subject. Just then, Kiyoko brought up Yahiko's milk and cookies. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked. "Iie, Kiyoko," Kaoru answered. "Just close the door on your way out." "Hai, Miss Kaoru," Kiyoko said.  
  
"When do you want to meet him?" Kaoru asked. "Soon," Yahiko-chan answered. "Is he here now?" "No," Kaoru answered. "He went walking in the park--- do you want to go find him?" "Ok," Yahiko-chan. "I just hope he really is Shinta-san. I miss him so much." "Well let's go find him, we're getting nowhere recalling memories!" Kaoru said getting up. "Yeah!" Yahiko-chan said. "Let's go find Kenshin!" "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "Oops," Yahiko-chan said. "I mean let's go find Shinta!"  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko wandered around the park. They finally found Shinta buying a hot dog. "Shinta!" Kaoru called out. Shinta looked toward Kaoru and Yahiko's direction. "Kaoru," he said walking up to them. "Who is your friend?" Yahiko and Kaoru gave Shinta a blank look. "Shinta-san," Yahiko- chan said. "It's me, Yahiko, your little brother---" Shinta stayed silent for a moment then finally said, "Ah yes, little brother. How are you?" /i It's probably amnesia i, Yahiko thought. "Fine, just fine," Yahiko-chan answered. "Come home with us! Uncle and Auntee will be so surprised!" "Iie, I can't," Shinta answered. "Why not?" Yahiko asked. "Don't you miss them too?" "I just can't," Shinta said. "It's a grown-up conflict. You are too young to understand." With that, Shinta walked away.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kaoru asked. "Sure," Yahiko angrily answered. "I'm probably too young to walk home by myself!"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hmm, that's not really like Shinta. u Shinta /u could tell Yahiko-chan everything. u Shinta /u would be so happy to see his little brother! 


	6. An Imposter

That's not like Shinta, to not tell his own little brother something... That's just not like their old relationship!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Mr. Onimachi, such bliss it is to have you back," Soujiro said with a smile. "Yes it is," Shinta replied putting some rice on his plate. "So are you gonna get back to work?" Sano asked. Sano was still very happy and surprised that Shinta was alive. "I can't necessarily answer that," Shinta answered. "There are many things I must take care of before I make a decision."  
  
Kaoru silently ate as Soujiro, Sano, and Shinta (triple S!) exchanged news and socialized. Nothing too interesting.. Or too funny and dry- like Kenshin's quotes for the days and his bad jokes. Rachel and Jeremy had invited Kenshin to eat dinner at a restaurant with them. Before Kenshin, Rachel, and Jeremy left, Kenshin said something that was still bothering Kaoru..  
  
***"Does Kaoru want to come?" Rachel asked Kenshin as she put here boots on. "No," Kenshin said. "Besides, she'd probably ruin the outing and start griping about every little thing."***  
  
It wasn't like Kenshin to say something like that- especially about Kaoru. Was he mad at her? Did he want divorce? Questions just all of a sudden began to flow out of nowhere. "Hel-lo? Jou-chan?" Sano clapped in front of Kaoru's face. "Are you home?" "Huh?" Kaoru asked. "..oh, yeah." "OK, cause I thought you just all of a sudden went BOOM!" Sano said. "Cause you look like this---" Sano made a face as though he were hypnotized. "Like that." "Whatever," Kaoru said.  
  
An hour or so after dinner, Kenshin, Rachel, and Jeremy came back from the restaurant. They all came back either laughing or with ear-to-ear smiles on their faces. "How was dinner?" Kaoru asked Kenshin. "Fun, very fun," Kenshin said in a boring tone. "We had a great time." Kaoru, with a hurt look, nodded and went upstairs. Emphasize 'great' and you'd understand why.  
  
Kaoru shut the door behind her and sat on her bed. A tear rolled down her cheek. "What have I done?" she asked herself. She sat there and thought for a long time, and after two hours, someone knocked at the door. It was Soujiro. "Oh, hello," he said. "I just thought I would see how you were. You looked very depressed at dinner." "I'm fine, Soujiro," Kaoru said. "Thank you for asking." "Also, do you have a spare blanket?" Soujiro asked. "It's around November and it's getting very chilly." "Well, no," Kaoru replied. "Ask Rachel and Jeremy for one, we keep all of our bedding in that room." "Thank you," Soujiro said with his usual 'Soujiro smile'.  
  
Kaoru shut the door as Soujiro left and sat back down on her bed. She looked around her room to see what she could do. Then she remembered the she was reading. She took it out from under her pillow. She eased herself into bed and began to read. The book was a classic English book written by Josephine Alundra Charleston. (I made up the name and the title of the book and everything associated to it!)  
  
~ Now, Illusen had heard of imposters and such, but she would never suspect someone trying to pull off such an enormous one. Who would ever dare to try to be the Great King Erik Charles? That was Illusen's question. However, she knew there was only one way to find out- if Erik Charles remembers his birthday the next week. She thought and thought for a long time. How could she make sure he remembered his birthday? Ha! There it came, snap out of nowhere! "The cooks!" she exclaimed as she scampered down the stairs. "Margaret!" she called as she entered the kitchen. "Your Majesty," Margaret said as she bowed to her queen. "What can I do to satisfy you today?" "Margaret," Illusen began. "Next week, when your King's birthday is here, do not make anything special for breakfast. As a matter of fact, make it just bread, cheese, fruits, and wine." "My Queen, you are absolutely sure you want to eat like a pilgrim? " Margaret asked. "Margaret," Illusen said. "Just do as I say and never, ever question me again." "Yes, Your Majesty," Margaret said. Then Margaret returned to work. "We shall show ourselves out now," Illusen said to the cooks. "Remember what I told you Margaret." ~  
  
'An imposter,' Kaoru thought as she marked her place in her book. ''Shinta' really isn't an imposter, is he?' Kaoru became too tired to ask anymore questions. She turned off her lamp and went to sleep.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
the story Kaoru was reading could really help her, if she can figure out how. Ah well, things are getting really tough for her, and they might just get worse.. 


	7. The History of Kane and Hiroto

Hmmmmm. *ADG notices a bee and follows it around* Kewl! A bee!  
  
Readers: Okay..  
  
Oh, hi! Nothing new here, just plain and simple me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's a fraud!" Hiroto argued. "You can't prove that!" Kane protested. "As a matter of fact, I can," Hiroto said. "How come 'Shinta' wasn't happy to see his little brother- what's his name- Yumiko-chan?" "Yahiko-chan!" Kane corrected. "And maybe Shinta just had other things on his mind!" "*You* can't prove that!" Hiroto shot back. "Well.." Kane said. "I can.. if I can just find the right words.." "Uh-huh, sure," Hiroto mumbled. "That's what they all say." Hiroto turned his head toward Kaoru. "What do you think, Raccoon-chan?" he asked. Kaoru shrugged. "I can't decide," Kaoru said sadly. "The whole world is turning against me." "Not entirely," Kane said. "You've still got us. Your 'best friends for life'."  
  
Kaoru hated to think back to when she was six. Sano had told her so many ghost stories (yeah, she knew Sano but she didn't ever meet Shinta until later) that Kaoru had become just as superstitious as him. She always stayed up at night because she thought a madman was hiding under her bed because she at rice, or because she thought evil genes (genes are something ghostly in my religion, I'll explain a little later) were lurking around in her room and were about to take over her body because she slept in a room all by herself.  
  
Thus, the days of Hiroto and Kane arrived when Kaoru saw Ghostbusters. She became so obsessed with them she created her own evil-slayers. Ever since, she talked to Kane and Hiroto to scare the madmen and genes away. "Come if you dare, madmen and genes," Kaoru said. "But Kane and Hiroto are gonna take you down!"  
  
When Kaoru turned eight, she saw that Kane and Hiroto have been protecting her for almost two years. On the night of her eighth birthday, she talked to them and told them this: "Kane, Hiroto? You the two bestest protectors.. and friends a girl could ever have!"  
  
Of course, when Kaoru turned the big one-oh, she told them it was good-bye. Even so, for some bizarre reason, Kane and Hiroto still come back to Kaoru's mind whenever something is bothering her. When she was thirtheen, it didn't bother Kaoru too much, but today, when she's around eightheen years old, it bothers her very much. "I'm a grown woman," Kaoru insists. "I can take or of myself and my own problems."  
  
However, it's Kaoru's own fault Kane and Hiroto keep coming back to help her. She *wants* them to come back and help her- they don't come back on their own. This is Kaoru's deepest and darkest secret: she still has imaginary friends.. even though there isn't a doubt that Sano also has a few- maybe three, or four.. perhaps eleven..  
  
"Have any proof yet, Kane?" Hiroto asked. "Any proof that Shinta's not a fraud?" "I'm still thinking!" Kane snapped. "You know you're wrong," Hiroto stated. "You're just mad because it's another thing I'm right about and you're not!" (BTW, Hiroto was the one who said Shinta was dead in *Repeated Love*!).  
  
*_* GENES *_*  
  
in our religion (Islam) we believe in a presence called genes. Yeah, we believe that 'we, humans, are not alone'. We say that Allah (God) created four types of life- humans, animals, plants, and genes. Genes can be good or evil. Genes can see us, but we can't see them. However, you can still hear their voices..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's a record! I finished this chappie in exactly.. *stops to check watch* seven minutes and uh.. *checks watch *again** oh no, eight minutes and one second! I beat my own record of finishing a chappie in ten minutes! Go me, go me! 


	8. Shinta's Ghost

Hey everyone, I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in a LONG time! How long has it been- a week, maybe two? Ah well, I sorta didn't know what to put next. In addition, the whole Repeated Love story is almost finished- Repeated Love was part one and this (Shinta's Return) is part two. I wouldn't count on a part three..  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"You're a work of pop art, wanna hang you on the wall," Misao sang. "You're a funkydory, baby. Baby that's all." Misao sang loud (and bad) enough for Kaoru to hear her halfway up the stairs in Misao's new house in Japan. Kaoru knocked on Misao's door. "Ram, slam!" Misao said. Kaoru assumed Misao was occupied with the song so Kaoru just opened the door. Kaoru tapped her cousin's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hi!" Misao said. "I thought I heard someone knocking on the door." "Well, yeah," Kaoru said. "That would've been me." "Where's Kenshin?" Misao asked putting her CD player away. "Recording session," Kaoru answered. "After that, he has a concert." "Are you going?" Misao asked. "Kenshin probably doesn't want me to come," Kaoru sadly answered. "He thinks I'm going to go with Shinta." "Who are you going with?" Misao asked. "I don't know," Kaoru said. "The decision's too hard. I'm married to Kenshin, but I originally love Shinta." "I'm so glad there's only one Aoshi-sama," Misao happily said. "but it would be nice to have two have them... hmmm.." "You're not helping," Kaoru said. "Sorry," Misao said. "Anyway- let's go downstairs and see what Aoshi-sama's up to right now!" "Okay," Kaoru said.  
  
"So, what song were you listening to anyway?" Kaoru asked. "Funkydory by Rachel Stevens," Misao answered. Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone like her so much? " she asked. "She and her songs are inappropriate-" "In your opinion," Misao 'finished'. "The rest of us- who actually have a life- " "Hey!" Kaoru said. "Are you saying I don't have a life?" Misao shrugged and raced ahead of her cousin, laughing. "Come back here!" Kaoru called after her. She smiled and began to run after her.  
  
One of the things Kaoru absolutely loved about visiting Misao was that she can forget about her troubles and worries and have a good time. "Shhh," Aoshi said from the living room. "Another oiling refinery blew up in Turkey!" Kaoru and Misao stopped playing tag and stared at him. "So?" Kaoru asked. "So, it's important!" Aoshi said. "Can't I please watch the news in peace?" "Alright," Misao said. "C'mon, Kaoru. Let's go get something to eat." "Okay," Kaoru said as she followed Misao into the kitchen.  
  
"Whose side do you want to take?" Misao asked Kaoru as she looked in the refrigerator. "Probably neither," Kaoru answered. "I might just start a whole new life all by myself." "That's a brave thing to say," Misao said. "But what I would do is sit and wait for the right sign to come." Kaoru never realised Misao was so smart. "You rock!" Kaoru said as she hugged her cousin and ran out the door. "Wait!" Misao called after her. "Don't you want some ice cream?" Kaoru shut the door. "I guess that a no," Misao said with a sigh. "Oh well! That's more Cookies N' Cream ice cream for me! And the ice cream's from Blue Bunny!"  
  
Kaoru patiently waited the whole day for something to come to her. Nothing new came to her house- except for Megumi and a larger mattress for Sano {and Megumi}-ew.  
  
Kaoru decided maybe something would come at night- and something did come at night. Kaoru rolled over in her bed and was just about to go to sleep when someone or something called her name. Kaoru sat up. "Who's there?" she called. "Kaoru," it called again. This time, Kaoru recognized the voice. It was Shinta's voice. "You can come in," Kaoru called. Instead of the door opening, a ghost-like figure appeared in front of her- and he looked like Shinta! Kaoru opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, Shinta spoke. "Please don't scream," he said. "I don't want to scare you."  
  
"This isn't a joke," Kaoru said. "What do you need?" "It's me," Shinta said. "I know it's you," Kaoru said. "Why aren't you asleep- and why are dressed like a ghost?" "Kaoru," Shinta said. "I am a ghost. I'm dead, remember? I died many months ago and I was murdered by a bunch of goons." "If you're dead," Kaoru said. "Who's the man living in my house?" "That I cannot unveil to you," Shinta said. "All I can tell you is that I am dead and this other man who calls himself Shinta isn't Shinta." "Who is he?" Kaoru asked. "You must figure that out on your own," Shinta said. "You may get help from other people." Another question came into Kaoru's mind. "Will Kenshin forgive me?" she asked. "Maybe, maybe not," Shinta answered. "It just depends on how you solve this problem." With that, Shinta dissolved into thin air. "Shinta?" she called. "Where'd you go?"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well, that's the eighth chapter- and again, I apologise for taking so long to update! {Oh, don't forget to review!} 


	9. The Car Accident

Whoa! That's so cool! I knew there was something wrong with the living Shinta . . . Well, here's the ninth chapter of this story! (Oh, did I mention that this story's almost over!)  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kaoru was pretty quiet the next day. She was way too busy thinking, how can she turn "Shinta" in to the police as in imposter without him knowing?  
  
It wasn't until Sano, Soujiro, "Shinta", She, and Megumi watched I Spy did she get the idea. She would have to spy on "Shinta" and se if he talks to anyone or does anything--- but how would she spy on him? She can't just stand in front of his door- she could already imagine a scene. . .  
  
*  
  
(Kaoru stands in front of "Shinta's" door) (Sano walks by)  
  
Sano: Hey, Jou-chan! What're you doing in front of Shinta's door?  
  
Kaoru: Oh, yeah, Shinta's a fake. That's why I'm spying on him! ---  
  
*  
  
So not! This was something Kaoru would have to figure out- all by herself. She couldn't dare to tell anyone (especially Sano!) about Shinta's ghost. People would think she is EXTREMELY crazy!  
  
^-^ ************ ^-^  
  
Kaoru decided to see if "Shinta" was even going to be home. She knocked on his door but no one opened it. She knocked again and waited but he still didn't answer. 'Ah well' a voice in her head said. 'It is your house, so you have the right to barge in!' She turned the knob and opened the door; he wasn't there. She looked around for a note, but there wasn't one.  
  
She asked Sano, she asked Soujiro, and she asked Megumi- none of them knew where he was. She asked Kiyoko. "Iie, Miss Kaoru, sorry," she said to Kaoru. "However, I do know he left the house." "Thank you, Kiyoko," Kaoru said. Duh, Kiyoko! Kaoru thought. Of course, he went out!  
  
^-^ ************ ^-^  
  
"Do you think I should invite Kaoru to a shopping spree one day?" Rachel asked Kenshin. "I think she doesn't like me very much because I barely introduced myself to her." "You can try," Kenshin said. "However, be careful. She might find someone else who looks like you and run off with her, that she will." Rachel laughed. "Do you really think there's a duplicate of that lovely face?" Jeremy, who was on the other side of Rachel, asked Kenshin. Kenshin smiled and shook his head.  
  
The limo driver in the front rolled up the separation screen (that's what I call it- I don't know the real name for it). "Did we tell him to do that?" Rachel asked. "Ah well," Jeremy said putting his arm around Rachel. Rachel and Jeremy got close to each other. "I think I need one, that I will," Kenshin said covering his face.  
  
Suddenly, there was an astonishing brake. Rachel screamed. Kenshin felt the car spinning and then the car turned over and . . .  
  
"Miss Kaoru," Kiyoko said as she knocked on the door. "There is a phone call for you." Kiyoko handed Kaoru the phone and left her room. "H-hello?" she asked. "Uh-huh. . . yeah. . . WHAT!?" Kaoru screamed and the phone fell to the floor.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
OK, I'm making this a little creepy. Things are gonna clear up a wee bit in the next chapter, but one thing's for sure- there was a car accident. The effects to this aren't gonna be pretty, and the answers to Kaoru's questions aren't gonna be any better. Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse, it did . . . 


	10. Jeremy's Mental Loss

This is SO hard to believe! Shinta, and now Kenshin!? This isn't too good . . . CHEETAH SISTER, you're catching on to it. If any of you read her review, she asked who the driver was- and that, my friends, is a very important part of the story. . . actually another reason she's catching on to it is because she's my younger cousin (she joined last month).  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kaoru burst into the hospital, almost knocking over a man with a teddy bear. "Excuse you!" the man called to her. "I don't have time, Mister," she muttered. "I've already got a problem!"  
  
She didn't know whom to go to first- Kenshin (he'd probably not speak to her), Rachel (uh . . . ), or Jeremy. She didn't exactly know Jeremy, but he seemed the safest to go to. "Can I help you?" the lady at the desk said. "Um, yes, actually you can," Kaoru answered. "I'm looking for, um- Jeremy- Jeremy Edwards." The woman began to type on a computer nearby. "I'm sorry, ma'am, who're you looking for?" "Jeremy Edwards." (Type, type) "There isn't anyone by the name of Jeremy Edwards. However, there is someone named Edward S. Jeremy." 'It's worth a try,' Kaoru thought with sigh. Kaoru reached into her pocket and got out a gum wrapper. She pretended to read it and slapped her forehead and laughed. "Ha-ha! What do you know?" she said. "I read it wrong!" The lady smiled and told her this so-called Edward S. Jeremy was in "room C113, dear".  
  
She had no idea on how to greet Edward. "Hi, I'm Kaoru, Kenshin's wife; and I was wondering if you were ok." "OK, you punk! Tell me what happened and when! Today, sir!" (No, that was too mean). 'Twas too late to think of anything else to say because she approached C113 sooner than she thought she would. She turned the doorknob and silently entered. To her surprise, it was the real Jeremy! How she knew was because of his brown hair. Not even Sano's hair could as brown as Jeremy's.  
  
"Rachel?" Jeremy asked when he first saw Kaoru. "How'd you dye your hair in just hours?" "I'm not Rachel, Jeremy," Kaoru answered. "I'm Kaoru, Kenshin's wife." Jeremy stared at her in silence. "Oh, you mean the traitor, " Jeremy finally said whacking his forehead. "You run off with one person identical to the other. That's not very nice." "Yeah, whatever," Kaoru said. "I have to ask you- how'd the accident happen?" Yet again, there was silence. "I don't know," Jeremy said after thinking for a while. "Are you sure you are not an octopus? You have eight arms." Kaoru was just about to believe Jeremy, when she decided that Jeremy probably had amnesia. 'He can't help!' Kaoru thought. 'He's lost half his memory!'  
  
She took an energy bar out of her purse and handed it to Jeremy and headed toward the door. "But where are you going?" Jeremy asked. "Eat well, rest, and regain the other half of your memory," Kaoru said as she closed the door.  
  
She thought for a very long time, and finally decided she had no other choice but to see Kenshin. She didn't want to go back to the front desk, so she decided to find Kenshin herself. Luckily, he was in the room right in front of Jeremy's room.  
  
She opened the door to his room and looked for Kenshin. There he was, lying in bed, staring up at the wall. "Kenshin?" Kenshin stopped staring at the wall to see who his visitor was. "Oh," he glumly said. "it's you." Kaoru gave him a weak smile and took a seat on a chair.  
  
"I came to see if you were alright," Kaoru told him. "I was scared when they called me." Kenshin's heart felt lighter. "Are you okay?" she continued. "I guess," Kenshin answered, trying to shrug. "AH!" Kenshin cried in pain. "How badly injured are you?" Kaoru asked rushing to his side. "There's something wrong with my shoulders," Kenshin answered. "Also a few cuts." "I'm sorry," Kaoru whispered. "Was there anything odd about the limo?" Kaoru was curious.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "The driver wasn't Hamasaki or Jaryd-" "Who's Jaryd?" Kaoru asked. "Rachel's limo driver," Kenshin answered. "Anyway- instead of Hamasaki or Jaryd, some driver named Taichi came instead. His driving was very odd." "What did this Taichi look like?" Kaoru asked. "For a minute, I thought he was Shinta," Kenshin answered. "But he acted more honest and respectful. Anyway- just about five minutes onto the highway, we crashed."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~~~@~@~@~@  
  
Sorry, but this chapter ends here. If I made it longer, you'd have to wait another day for this chapter. Oh--- PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	11. Preity

Hello, hello. Yeah, I apologise for taking 4-eva to update! Please forgive me. I was pretty busy with school and other stuff. Here's the deal, I'll update about every three days- so that's how often you can check back. But since this week's Christmas, Kwanzaa, and Hanukah- I'll upload two chapters this week instead of one! How's that for a present?  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"I'm glad you're alright," Kaoru whispered. "I'd be totally lost if I lost you too . . . listen, there's something I have to tell you. A few days ago, Shinta came to see. And it wasn't the one you hate- it was he, the real one. Yahiko's brother, the one that was killed. His ghost came to see me. He told me that the Shinta with us right now is an imposter. We have to prove him wrong . . . somehow." "Just turn him in," Kenshin said. "It's not a difficult task." "Yes, but how do I prove him an imposter?" Kaoru asked.  
  
They thought for a while. Then, a smile spread across Kenshin's face. "Have you heard of Spy Galore?" he asked. "Say what?" Kaoru asked, confused. "What's that?" "Soujiro's sister works there," Kenshin explained. "Soujiro has a sister?" Kaoru stupidly asked. Kenshin ignored Kaoru's question. "Anyway, go there and look for small cameras and tape recorders. Then, set them in his room and check back too see what you get in three days." Now Kaoru smiled. "Genius!" she said.  
  
"Soujiro has a sister," Kaoru muttered to herself as she entered Spy Galore. The fact just didn't hit her. Soujiro never mentioned anything about relatives. From all Kaoru knew, Soujiro was an orphan- without any remaining family members.  
  
It wasn't very had to find Soujiro's sister. She smiled just like her {little} brother and had the same black hair, but it was longer and it was pulled back into a long braid. Kaoru looked closely at the name badge she wore. In bright gold letters was written, "Welcome to Spy Galore! My name is Preity (Pree-thee). How can I help you?"  
  
She decided to get herself acquainted to Preity later. Right now, she had to find mini cameras and tape recorders.  
  
An hour later, she was ready with everything. She had one mini tape recorder that recorded any voice nearby for twenty-four hours and a mini video camera that would also record for 24 hours. After she paid for everything, she walked up to Preity.  
  
"Hi, Preity," she said. Preity turned around. "Hi," she said happily. "I'm Kaoru," Kaoru continued as she held her hand out to shake hands. "I'm a friend of Soujiro's." "Oh, you are?" Preity asked. "How do you know about me?" "I heard you worked here," Kaoru explained. "So I decided to come check out the store and come meet you. You know, it wasn't very hard to find you. You look a lot like your little brother." "We've heard that a lot," Preity said. "You know, Soujiro's coming over dinner today. Why don't you tag along?" "I'd love to," Kaoru said. "Where do you live?" "Not far from here," Preity replied. "Do you see that neighbourhood over there? I live in that neighbourhood. It's the first house on your right. If it helps, it's a pink brick house and it says Seta Preity over the garage door."  
  
"OK," Kaoru said. "I'll see you then, I guess. Again, it was nice to meet you." Kaoru and Preity shook hands once again and Kaoru left.  
  
"Boy, you got 'splainin' to do!" Kaoru said to Soujiro, who was watching a basketball game in the living room with Sano, as she came into her home. "What did I do?" Soujiro asked. "I met Preity today," Kaoru said. "You never told me you had a sister! There I go, at night praying for you to find a family- when your big sister lives thirty minutes form here!" "I'm sorry, Kaoru," Soujiro said. "I just thought you really wouldn't care." "Jou-chan, where'd you go? "Sano asked, changing the subject. "Hospital," Kaoru answered. "Kenshin, Rachel, and Jeremy were in a car crash." "Holy mackerels!" Sano cried. "Why didn't you tell me? Are they ok?" "They're fine," Kaoru said. "And alive." "Oh thank goodness," Soujiro said.  
  
Kaoru made sure Shinta wasn't home yet and then went up to his room. Not there- score! Kaoru carefully took out everything and put them in place. For a few minutes, she admired her work. "I might make a good secret agent," Kaoru said to herself.  
  
At exactly seven fiftheen, Kaoru arrived at Preity's house. Soujiro was already there. There was also another man there. He was Preity's boyfriend, Anzai. He was tall and dark with amazing green eyes. Preity was a great cook; she makes amazing sushi in Kaoru's opinion.  
  
Soujiro was a lot different around Preity than he is at Kaoru's house. At Kaoru's house, Soujiro is quiet and polite. At his sister's house, Soujiro laughs aloud and talks with his mouth full. He even uses words like "Yo!" and "Wassup!?".  
  
Kaoru seemed to be the only quiet one. Kaoru barely understood what they were talking about. Anzai was talking about Harley Davidson motorcycles, Preity was talking about books, and Soujiro was saying something about banana pudding.  
  
After dinner, Preity told stories of her childhood and Soujiro's. Preity revealed that she was a big Shinta fan and she became very sad when Shinta died. Kaoru said something before Soujiro could say "Shinta" was alive again. "Kenshin's just as good though," Preity said. "But I can't pick between him and Rachel Stevens. Her Funkydory album is doing so well here." "Himura-san is Kaoru's husband," Soujiro said happily. "Really?" Preity asked, astonished. "I can't believe you actually got a celebrity to come here!" Anzai said. "You must've canceled all of your other plans just to come to this dinner party, ne?" "Iie, of course not," Kaoru said. "My husband's the famous and busy one, not me." "Oh good," Preity said relieved. "I was beginning to feel guilty for a second there."  
  
Then Preity gave everyone tea and little Indian sweets called Ladoo. "She's obsessed with them, Indians of India," Soujiro explained to Kaoru. Kaoru loved the Ladoo so she made a mental note to hire an Indian cook.  
  
When Kaoru came home, she was too tired to come see what was up with anyone. She went straight into her room and threw herself onto her bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
Kaoru impatiently waited for 5:30 (the time when Kaoru turned the video and recorder on) to come. "Five fiftheen!" Kaoru grumbled. "Fiftheen more minutes!" "Til' what?" Sano asked. "Huh?" Kaoru asked. "Fiftheen minutes till what, Jou-chan?" Sano repeated. "Oh, um, a, uh--," Kaoru stammered. "A, um, a-oh yea! A new episode of Disco Influenza!" (A/N: Ya'll, I made that TV show, so please don't come sue me if you can't find it on your TV listings!) "Really?" Sano excitedly asked. "Lemme go get Megumi, and the three of us can watch it!" "Yea, ok," Kaoru agreed. "Why don't you go see where Megumi is . . . and make some . . . popcorn?" "OK!" Sano happily said dashing away.  
  
Kaoru spent the last ten minutes glaring at the clock. When it finally showed 5:30, Kaoru sprinted up to Shinta's bedroom, but when she arrived none of Shinta's things were there. Kaoru checked for the camera and the tape recorder. They weren't there either.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
gee, I wonder what could've happened? 


	12. Mr Ishida

OK, ok, I apologise I didn't give you guys a Christmas present! But please don't hate me! I was really busy over my winter break, I was barely home!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kaoru checked again, and again, and again! They still didn't appear. 'It has to be here!' Kaoru impatiently thought. 'They can't just grow legs and walk away . . . or can they?' Kaoru slapped herself. She was overreacting. "Ok, Kaoru," she told herself. "Inhale (inhale) . . . exhale (exhale) . . . Now check again!" Kaoru checked again one more time. "Doggone it!" she cried. "Where is it!?" "Yo, KK," it was Sano. "WHAT!?" Kaoru snapped. "God, if I knew you were gonna be so mad, I'd just not talk to you," Sano said sarcastically. "I just came to tell you Disco Influenza's not on today. They're showing some Yoga show- wanna come see it with us?" "Who's us?" Kaoru asked. "Me and Megumi," Sano answered. Kaoru shook her head to dismiss the offer. "No thanks."  
  
She wanted to scream loud. She pulled on her ponytail until her scalp hurt to the skull. She checked under the bed, it was totally clean and empty.  
  
She walked in circles around the room for a long time. What happened to them? And where is the imposter? She went to ask Kiyoko.  
  
"He left?" Kiyoko asked, puzzled. "I don't know anything about Mr. Onimachi leaving." "Thanks anyway, Kiyoko," Kaoru said, still not satisfied.  
  
{***********************}  
  
"Well did you get anything?" Kenshin excitedly asked when Kaoru came to visit him. "No," Kaoru said. "The camera and the recorder, they weren't there; either was Shinta or his things." "He left?" Kenshin asked using the same tone Kiyoko used. "Seems like it," Kaoru said. "Do you think it was Shinta who removed the camera and the recorder?" Kenshin asked. "If it was," Kaoru began. "how could he notice them? They're so small." "He could have supernatural eyesight," Kenshin joked. "Maybe he's my clone, and besides I don't glasses like you do." Kaoru winced. "My eyesight is better than yours when I wear glasses, Two-eyes," Kaoru said.  
  
(****************************)  
  
A man wearing a black trench coat entered the office. "Where is the girl?" the man behind the desk asked. "I couldn't get to her," the trench coat man answered. "Daisuke, do you remember why I created you?" the man behind the desk asked Daisuke. "To serve you, Mr. Ishida," Daisuke answered. "And you've given me my superior skill for a reason as well, and I used them." "You did?" Mr. Ishida asked in surprise. "Yes," Daisuke answered. "The girl had put microscopic cameras in my bedroom and I had spotted them. Then I removed them." "Good, very good," Mr. Ishida said with a satisfied smile. "Take him away." A security guard from behind stepped up and dragged Daisuke away.  
  
"Call in my advisor," Mr. Ishida commanded the security guard. "Yes sir," he obeyed. Mr. Ishida was one of the last people you'd ever want to mess with. He was one of the richest people in all of the Eurasian area, and he had A LOT of power. He could put someone in jail just for forgetting to flush the toilet.  
  
"You wanted me sir?" a voice asked. "Ah, Ikachi," Mr. Ishida said. "My most trusted employer. I am in desperate need of your help." When Mr. Ishida pleaded for help, he showed no kindness. He just said it and got what he wanted. "What is the matter, Mr. Ishida?" Ikachi asked. "I need another Kenshin clone," Mr. Ishida said. "The first one failed his task. Get me another Kenshin clone. . . In fact, make me a few more. Five or so." "What shall we name the second one?" Ikachi asked. "Shinta, of course," Mr. Ishida impatiently answered. "and be sure to put in all the right stories into his brain. We can't have him go around and tell something false. Understood?" "Yes, Mr. Ishida," Ikachi said and turned to leave. After Ikachi shut the door, Mr. Ishida put a piece of gum in his mouth. "Just you wait, Himura," he said. "We'll be even for sure. If killing you in a car crash doesn't work, poisoning you will."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ 


	13. The Autorities Will Be Involved

Do ya'll hate me because of the long delay? If you do, I don't blame you. ( I hate myself for not updating!  
  
******************************  
  
Kaoru sat alone in her room, thinking as she listened to her Evanescence CD. Her favorite song, Tourniquet, was on and that made her think a lot clearer. She thought about calling the police, but how would she give them proof on her story?  
  
******************************  
  
"Mr. Ishida, we have the first clone ready," Ikachi said. "Should we send him to the Himura residents?" "Yes," Mr. Ishida said. "And what did you name this fool?" "Anzai," Ikachi answered. "Th-that was my brother's name. The one..." "Yes, I remember," Mr. Ishida coldly said.  
  
The only reason Ikachi worked for Mr. Ishida was because Mr. Ishida had blackmailed him into doing so. Ikachi was a brilliant man who knew how to work the newest technical things. When Mr. Ishida had asked Ikachi to work for him years ago, but Ikachi had turned him down. Mr. Ishida had threatened Ikachi in many ways to get him to work for him, but Ikachi continued to run them down.  
  
Finally, one day, Mr. Ishida threatened Ikachi's brother's (Anzai)'s life. At first, Ikachi thought Mr. Ishida was fooling around, but he wasn't. The following week, Mr. Ishida had hired some men to kill Anzai, and in five hours, he was found dead. Ikachi had not other choice but to work for Mr. Ishida; only the lord would know what Mr. Ishida would think of next.  
  
******************************  
  
Rachel returned from the hospital on the following day. This time, Kaoru was much nicer to Rachel; she even had started a conversation between the two of them.  
  
"Are you just being nice because I was in a car crash?" Rachel asked Kaoru. "You know this one wasn't my first. In one, I had lost my two front teeth." "No you haven't," Kaoru said. "They're in your mouth." Rachel's right index finer went to her two front teeth. "Oh, these?" Rachel said. "Don't tell anyone, but these are fake." 'One of the loveliest women in the world has fake front teeth?' Kaoru asked in her head. 'The world must be turning over.'  
  
Rachel was giving Kaoru voice lessons when the doorbell had rung. Kaoru answered it. Either Kenshin or "Shinta" was standing at the door. "Oh, hello, Kenshin," Rachel said. "Did you walk here?" Whichever one had come, that one had entered the house. "Shinta?" Kaoru asked. "Hello, Kaoru," the guest answered; it was Shinta. He put one hand on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru moved back. "Where were you?" she asked a bit coldly. "Visiting Kenshin," Shinta answered. Kaoru knew that was a lie.  
  
"If you don't mind," Rachel broke in. "I'd like to go to room and get some rest."  
  
"You do that," Kaoru kindly said. "Don't wake up until you feel brand new."  
  
"Thank you," Rachel said as she went up the stairs. "Perhaps I should do so."  
  
When Kaoru was positive that Rachel had gone up to her room and shut the door, she slapped Shinta across the face. "You liar!" she shouted. "You were not visiting Kenshin, and I know that as a fact! You tried to kill him, along with Rachel and Jeremy!"  
  
Shinta was probably playing stupid. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kaoru," he calmly said. "Don't be a baka!" she yelled. "You have an exact idea on what I'm talking about!" Shinta just stared. "Leave my house at once," she said, but Shinta didn't move. "Fine," she said. "Stand there. Stand there, and don't you move until I tell you to."  
  
Kaoru went up to her room and shut the door. She picked up her phone and dialed the number of the police. A man was on the other line. "Tokyo Police, how may I help you?" he asked. "There is an intruder in my house and he refuses to leave," Kaoru said. "And a few days ago, he had attempted to kill my husband along with two of his friends." "Was he reported before?" the man on the line asked. "I believe not," Kaoru answered. "Thank you for calling," the man said. "And your address is?" "5833 Buttonwood Drive," Kaoru answered. "Okay," the man said. "The police will be at your home shortly."  
  
******************************  
  
Hold up! Lemme give ya'll a quick advertisement! If you are a Yu Yu Hakusho fan, and you're looking for good story with romance and humor in it, this is the story for you! It's called A Jewel's Beauty by Moonsnow Neko. (She's a good friend of mine, and we made a deal advertise each other's stories) It's a good one and you'll love it! 


	14. Arrested

Hey everybody, sorry about the long wait! But I really think I'ma finish this story by the end of July because I don't have any school for a while! I already finished my Yu-Gi-Oh! fic- it had thirty chapters and currently 78 reviews, and HOPEFULLY more to come! So enjoy this chapter and enjoy the popcorn (!?!!)!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Well?" Mr. Ishida impatiently asked."What is "Anzai" doing?" "He's..." Ikachi stared through the screen that showed what Anzai saw through his eyes. "Staring... at a couch..." "Staring at a couch!?" Mr. Ishida boasted. "Staring at a couch!? Ikachi, what did you program him to do!?"  
  
"Exactly what I had programmed the other ones to do," Ikachi answered. "I just gave him a bit more personality and independence." "Why, because he's named after your brother?" Mr. Ishida asked "smartly". Ikachi kept staring at the screen.  
  
The doorbell finally rang. Kaoru quickly opened the door. "Himura Kaoru?" a tall man dressed in a policeman uniform asked. Kaoru nodded. "Where is the intruder?" "On the couch," Kaoru answered. "And he didn't harm you?" the policeman asked. Kaoru shook her head. "I slaped some sense into him," she said.  
  
The policeman turned his head and beckoned a few more men in. "That's him," the policeman told the rest of the group. The whole group, including Kaoru, walked to Shinta. "So," the head policeman said. "You have anything to say? Are you working alone, or did someone put you up to this?" "Ishida," was all Shint said. One of the policemen shook him. "You are not a five year old!" he said. "Answer in complete sentnces buddy!"  
  
"Wait a minute," Kaoru said. "Doesn't a man named Ishida run a robotics company?" "That's right," another policeman said. Shinta suddenly got up and began to run out the door. "Get him!" the head policeman called.  
  
Kaoru got into the car with the head and a few others. They followed Shinta all the way to the Ishida Corporation, or IshiCorp., building. "Out, out!" the head ordered. "After him!" Kaoru suddenly became upset at herself for wearing high-heeled shoes. She had to speed walk behind them.  
  
By the time got up the stairs (she preferred the elevator, but she would have gotten lost), the policemen had captured many people, but Kaoru only recognised Shinta and Ishida. "You're coming with us!" the head said to Ishida and the other many people with him, and then he turned to Kaoru. "Thank you for your time ma'am, we'll take it from here. You can go on home."  
  
Kaoru thanked the policemen for THEIR time, and then she used an elevator and got out of the building. There was a payphone outside the building, so she called Sano to take her home.  
  
When Kaoru finally came home, she gave Kenshin a call and told him about everything. And Kenshin told her he was coming home the next day. Kaoru was in a good mood when she hung up. The day was turning around... big time.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
There u have it, the fourtheenth chapter of Shinta's Return. Hope you enjoyed the chappie, and the popcorn-  
  
Kaoru: There was no popcorn!  
  
Me: Really? I thought you were supposed to pop some popcorn and eat 'em after you talked to Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: Well you didn't put that in the chapter!  
  
Me: Fine. You guys can eat pocorn in the next and hopefully last chapter to celebrate the case being solved. Okay?  
  
Kaoru: Okaaay!  
  
Me: Okie-dokie... oh and PLEASE DON'T FORGET 2 REVIEW! O g2g- 'cos I'm listening to Craig David's song Fill Me In... it rox!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	15. Case Closed

Heyness everyone!! Guess what!! This is the very last chapter of this story!!   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The day after every culprit (would that b the right word??) was caught, Kenshin came back form the hospital. "How are you feeling?" Kaoru asked her lover. Kenshin smiled. "I'm alright, that I am," he answered. "I heard you arrested everyone behind this. Good job. You've proved to me that you can take care of yourself while I go on a Japan tour after I get some rest." "WHAT!?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin simply went upstairs to his room.  
  
Kaoru decided to chill out. It wasn't like he was going to be dancing around on stage a with a million underdressed whores... or was he??? Kaoru made herself some popcorn (I kept my promise!!) and sat down to watch a re- run of Disco Influenza to cool down.  
  
During a commercial, Rachel came downstairs with all of her suitcases and she was headed out the door. "Rachel?" Kaoru said. "Where are you going?" "Back to London," Rachel answered. "I really need to go back. The rest of the S Clubbers and I are having a reunion party.. would you believe Hannah's making _me _find a place to do it!?" Kaoru just giggled lightly. Who on Earth is Hannah? Kaoru wondered.  
  
"Well, Kaoru," Rachel said. "Thank you so much for your hospitality and please feel free to give me a call." Kaoru gave her a smile. "You feel free to do the same," Kaoru said. "Well, then," Kaoru said. "Good-bye." Kaoru waved to her.  
  
"What about Jeremy?" Kaoru asked. "Oh, he went home yesterday," Rachel replied. "Some fiance he is!" Rachel waved good-bye and went out the door, closing it behind her. "Good-bye, Rach," Kaoru said.  
  
An hour or so later, Kenshin came downstairs. "Rachel went home," Kaoru reported. "I know," Kenshin said. "She told me." Kenshin sat down beside his wife and put his arm around her. "Kenshin," Kaoru said. "You never said why you went to jail."  
  
Kenshin pretended not to hear Kaoru. His guilty eyes stared at the TV screen. "What did you do?" Kaoru asked. "You don't want to know," Kenshin said. "That you don't." "Yes I do," Kaoru said. "But just because I know what you did wrong- that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you."  
  
Kenshin sighed. "I was only 17 at the time," Kenshin began. "A few of my friends and I thought it would be a good idea to beat a red light, each of us were in our own cars. So I was in my car, and the three of us beat the red light together... but then my car hit a set of four-year-old twin girls and their 12-year-old brother. The boy had a broken arm, one twin had twisted her ankle, but the other didn't make it." Kaoru gasped.  
  
Kenshin continued, "Of course, the three of us that were driving were arrested.... but I was supposed to be arrested for life... my father had to pay a lot of money to get me out... so here I am right now." "But how that Ishida guy know?" Kaoru asked. "Of course!" Kenshin said. "He used to work for my father at the time.  
  
"A high-paying job, Ishidia had. And then Ishida demanded more just after I was released from jail. My father overlooked the first few times, but then Ishida went out of hand and my father fired him. Ishida said he would regret it, and he must have targeted me so my father would regret firing him."  
  
"How terrible," Kaoru said. The two of them were quiet for a long time.  
  
"Well what are the two of you being so quiet for?" Sano said loudly, breaking the silence. "Let's throw a party! The case is closed!" Kaoru got up. "You know what Sano?" she asked. "For once in a lifetime, you're right!" "Hey, Missy," Sano said. "I'm gonna let that one fly, especially since you just over another major hard-time crisis."  
  
So they had a party. With everyone they knew: Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, Sano (of course), Megumi, Soujiro, Preity, and Anzai.  
  
Sano put on a CD and the noise began. They ate, partied and laughed until very late.  
  
After they had cleaned up, Kenshin and Kaoru went up to their bedroom. Kaoru put on her glasses and began to read a book and Kenshin went staight to sleep.  
  
When Kaoru became tired of reading, she closed up her book, took her glasses off, and turned out the light.  
  
"This is the life, huh?" Kaoru asked Kenshin, who was sleeping soundly beside her. "More marshmallows," Kenshin muttered and rolled over so his back was to Kaoru. Kaoru kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Kenshin," she said, and went to sleep.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
AWWWW! How sweet, but it seems kinda fluffy to me... ah well! There you are, the end of Shinta's Return!! Hope u liked it, and please review before exit. Have a great day! 


End file.
